Eventualy Eighteen
by AimeexLauren
Summary: Sequal to Surviving Seventeen. This could be the end for Nessie and Jacob but at least Nessie is eventually eighteen.
1. Prologue

Eventually Eighteen

_Welcome back fans of the Sweet Sixteen series. Inspiration has suddenly hit me so I'm going to run with it! _

Prologue

**Jake's POV**

The dust mites swirled through the air once more as I entered the room. Bella sat beside my weak wife stroking her hand softly.

Bella didn't turn as I entered the room.

"Have you hunted?"

"No" was her quick reply. I looked at her deep set eyes, the black a strong contrast against her porcelain skin. I'd love that skin once, but now I loved the skin that laid beside her. Nessie laid still her chest heavily lightly as her lungs contracted and the venom worked it's magic.

"How long?" I asked swallowing. I told myself I'd still love her as a vampire, she'd still be my Nessie.

Bella looked at me for the first time.

"I don't know...she must be in so much pain." Her eyes instantly flickered back to the lifeless woman, I followed her gaze.

"What's it like?" I found myself asking the question I didn't think I wanted the answer too. Horrible? Burning? Wasn't that what Rosalie had said? _'It did no good to scream'?_

"Burning. Like fire sweeping through your veins, of course it's painful. I've never felt pain quite like it in my life." She traced light patterns on Nessie's hand before Edward entered in which she looked to him.

She gave him a smile.

"Her heart isn't speeding up." He noted, his brows furrowing. "It's been three days."

He raised a hand to touch her head and I followed kneeling beside her head, her eyes flickered slightly and my eyes widened.

I gasped with shock and fell back shaking my head.

"Jacob?" Edward's voice sounded concerned as he watched me. I shook my head once more letting my eyes shut.

"Nothing."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know." Bella looked concerned too as I spoke, she shook her head and pointed towards the door.

"Go to sleep Jacob." I felt like a little boy being scolded even though Bella's voice was soft. Tame.

"No, you two go hunt. I'll go to bed when you get back. I want to spend some time with Nessie." I yawned towards the end and Bella looked unconvinced. Edward however nodded seeing how desperate Bella was to hunt.

"Ok, we'll be back in about an hour."

They left quickly and as the house became quiet, scarily quiet I wanted nothing more than to be with my Nessie. Laughing, maybe we'd visit our lagoon.

I took Nessie's hand again and listened close to her heart rate.

Edward was right, her heart was perfectly normal, maybe a little faster than my werewolf heartbeat.

Then her eyes fluttered again.

Now I definitely wasn't imagining that!

I lent my face towards her smelling her intently.

She didn't smell anything different.

"Boo."

I leapt back, my heart rate speeding up. I backed into a corner scared. Sitting upright on the medical bed was Nessie smiling at me.

I rubbed my eyes. I must be dreaming.

"Jake?" she asked swinging her long legs over the side, she approached me cautiously. Still I didn't move.

Her soft palm touched my face, it was still warm.

Her eyes were still that muddy brown, I could still hear her little heart.

Without a second thought my lips smashed onto hers.

And all I wanted to do was hold her close.


	2. Day To Night

**Chapter 1 – Day To Night**

**----**

"_We need to get home" Alice's voice was urgent as it rang through the murky forest._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_No." Alice was quiet as she spoke a smile creeping onto her full lips. "Something is very right."_

_----_

_**Jacobs POV**_

My lips craved hers again as I unwillingly pulled back, it had never felt so good to breathe her in.

Her sweet, sensual scent made my heartache heal as each whiff sewed up the cracks that had formed over the past days.

I felt whole again.

"What the – I mean – Nessie. Wha-Huh." I gave up, there were no words to explain how I felt. I'd never been poetic but gosh could I now sing and that's really not a good sound.

"What are you going on about?" Nessie stared deep into my eyes, yes they were definitely the same.

"Do you not remember anything?" I stared back at her gobsmacked. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as she was tackled to the floor.

The whole room was alight with excitement.

"Renesmee!" I heard Bells shriek as she crushed my wife between her and Edward. Jasper helped me off the floor as everyone circled the newly awakened girl.

"Woah, woah, _**woah**_. What's going on?" Nessie asked, her voice was a pitch higher than usual.

"She doesn't remember." I said and all the eyes in the room now swivelled to me.

"Anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Anything." I confirmed.

"What is this '_**anything'**_?" Nessie looked frightened. Bella took her soft hand and led her to the large couch in the middle of the room, Nessie stared at the vacated hospital bed and all the medical paraphernalia. "And what the hell happened here?!"

"Ok, Renesmee what is the last thing you remember?" you could always count of Edward to get right to the point.

"Isle Esme." Nessie said smiling, I smiled too as she looked at me. Alice cleared her voice. Nessie adjusted her facial expressions. "Actually, it's all a little fuzzy. Did something really bad happen?"

"You became extremely ill baby, we thought we were going to lose you." Rosalie spoke now.

"Why didn't you just use vampire venom." Nessie's little eyes drifted to me as she spoke. "Or would that break our bond?"

"Nessie, I'd love you no matter what you were but you did have venom in your system." I gave Edward a quizzical look as he and Carlisle were taking lots of measurements.

"But I'm not a vampire. Well, not a full one anyway." She batted away all the hands and crossed the room to me. It felt nice to have her snuggled against me.

"But you should be Renesmee, that's what got us stumped." Bella was exasperated, her eyes still black as night.

The whole room seamed to go quiet.

"Are you trying to tell me my system rejected vampire venom but made a miraculous recovery?"

The room went quiet again as the day made it's transition into night.

"Yeah, pretty much."


	3. Connected

**Chapter 2 – Connected**

_**Nessie's POV**_

Carlisle's study had long cleared, after I assured everyone that she was fine and promised to undergo vigorous tests with Carlisle I was finally free to do what I loved best.

Spending time with Jacob.

We walked slowly, hand in hand away from the newest house our family had resided in. It was going to be time to move soon as Carlisle was claiming five years above his actual age, people hadn't started to notice but they would soon enough.

"It's such a lovely evening, so romantic under these stars." I said as I looked at the glowing stars in amazement, the sky was clear as glass and it seemed to me that each ball of gas was smiling back at us. Jake looked up too.

"Yeah it's cool if you like that sort of thing."

Jacob never really was one for romance but went through the motions and mostly pretended to be for my sake, as I was a sucker for anything the least little bit romantic. He would do anything for me, like a slave would their master.

This caused my face contort at this negative metaphor.

"Sorry, I meant to say, yes it really is. Or would you prefer something more corny?" Jake's tone was his famous laid back one. I looked to him as my neck began to ache, narrowing my eyes playfully.

"More corny please."

Jake shook his head and let out a long breath. He was smiling as he turned to bat his eyelashes at me equally playfully. "They stars could never be as pretty as your glorious eyes Renesmee, they are like a window to your angelic soul. Better?"

"Much." Was all I could say as I wrapped my body closer to his.

"I've missed this so much." He mused inhaling the scent of my hair, he kissed my head softly and I in turn kissed his neck. "You have no idea what it's been like."

"How long was I out?" I tried to keep the conversational tone light as we walked through the deep undergrowth but there was no dodging the fact that we'd have this conversation sooner or later.

I would rather spend this time kissing Jake and then worry about that later.

"Thre—no actually _four_ days if you count Isle Esme."

"I'm sorry I ruined our honeymoon." My smile faltered, I really was sorry. But as I've said many times before, any time with Jake is a honeymoon for me.

We continued to walk in silence. I had no idea where we were going and Jacob seamed just as surprised as me when we stumbled across a lagoon, which was quite literally identical to our special lagoon. However, this one wasn't as pretty but was much more secluded.

We were in a little private bubble for once.

"Will you please tell me what was wrong with me Jake?" I asked earnestly. No one had brought this up yet, and I knew that no one else would tell me until they were one hundred percent sure. However, Jake was my imprint and he wasn't afraid of scaring me like my father...

"We don't actually know. Carlisle mentioned something that you were aging too fast and that your body wasn't able to cope. Just like Nahual." His eyebrows furrowed and then turned to me. "But **you** survived and he didn't."

"Poor Nahual. When's the funeral?"

"A few days. We guessed you would like to go. Alice was planning to anyway considering she bonding with him a little over the, uh, journey to the, the..."

"Confrontation." I offered.

"Uh, yeah that."

It was quiet as we were both wrapped up in our thoughts. We'd leave for Africa soon. I'd always wanted to travel and I was still determined to tackled Europe in the summer.

I decided it was time to get this conversation back on course.

"Maybe it was the vampire venom." I guessed shrugging my shoulders. He sat on the ground and I followed suit, snuggling against his warm body.

"No Nessie. Nahual's family tried to turn him. It didn't work. No full vampire and obviously no miraculous recovery. This has _never_ happened before."

We stared at each other for a long time. I watched how he stared at me, like, like a blind man seeing again for the very first time. I blushed deeply.

"Lucky me." I whispered now averting my eyes while my blush lightened. Jake kissed my cheek softly.

"Yes, very lucky you."

My smile became coy as I pushed him to the ground. I layed on him letting him take all of my weight so I could feel every part of him against me.

"Ok so while I'm being lucky. Get we continue this lucky streak?" I asked trying to be sexy.

"Why not." He replied. He brought his mouth up to mine and we started to kiss. First softly before it became more deep and meaningful.

We were finally connected again.

The kiss grew more urgent until my yawn caused me to pull away.

Jake laughed as the mood was lost. You'd think after three, no sorry, **four** days of sleep I'd be well rested but obviously not.

"I think we should get back now." He said faking a yawn and I reluctantly nodded. Slowly we got to our feet and started the same journey back home.

We never broke hands once.


	4. It Must Be Love

**Chapter 3 – It Must Be Love.**

_**Nessie's POV**_

The house was quiet. Too quiet. My thoughts roamed free as I watched Carlisle playing with tools sitting on his large desk. He crossed the room towards me silent as a statue.

My feet dangled high off the floor as Carlisle once again shoved a thermometer down my throat, I almost choked on it to be frank. His hand held my wrist as he counted my pulse, noting the time as the hands on his watch ticked by.

Not once did Carlisle write down any of his findings, but I didn't have to worry about them not being accurate. Carlisle had to be the most accurate doctor on the planet.

"How long left?" I grumbled trying to keep the obstruction in my mouth, Carlisle chuckled low.

"Talk about impatient, you get that from your grandmother you know."

"Esme is the most patient person I've ever meet!" I said bewildered by his evaluation.

"No, not Esme. But _Rene_."

"Oh."

My mind hit a blank, I'd never met her but my heart strings still pulled at the thought of her. I swallowed loudly.

"You ok?" Carlisle asked removing the thermometer, I nodded slightly. I wondered what she smelt like?

"Tell me the truth." He said again, in his soft voice.

I hesitated for a moment.

"I think I, _miss_ her." I said pronouncing the words carefully as if doubting myself. Carlisle smiled a little.

"It's what you call love."

My heart pulled again at just the word._ Love_.

I stayed silent, the only noise was the ticking of Carlisle's watch.

Tick tock, tick tock.

"Carlisle, can I ask you a question?" I asked quietly as he continued his analysis.

"Yes, of course Renesmee. Please continue."

I didn't have a clue why my mind was wondering in this direction but I had to breach the subject, I phrased the question as clearly in my mind as possible and then spoke.

"Have you ever felt love different from love for Esme?"

Carlisle put his tools down and stopped momentarily to look at me.

"I don't follow you sorry."

I sighed and tried to put it in a different form.

"Have you talked to Jacob about this?" he asked and I shook my head.

"It's all I can think about since I woke up, like I'm missing something. Something key, but I can't remember what it is. Just that I think I _love_ it."

The conversation was becoming more deep by the second. I didn't understand where any of this emotion was coming from, I was just flowing out, like a river running to the sea. Carlisle looked at me intently and put his hard hand on my cheek, I held it there as he looked into my eyes. I gave him a small smile.

"It doesn't really matter." I lied, patting the hand as he drew it away, he still stared intently at me.

No one was breathing.

The silence was suddenly broken by the door slamming open.

"CARLISLE? WHERE IS RENESMEE?" Edward yelled as I heard him take the steps about eight at a time, everyone followed as he entered the room.

His eyes stared at me, and then approached my carefully.

"I've been here all day Dad." I said alarmed. Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder as he took my head in his hands. His eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed.

When his eyes reopened his expression was alarmed.

"I can't hear her thoughts."


	5. Revelations

**Chapter 4 - Revelations**

_**Nessie's POV**_

Edward's frightened golden eyes stared back into my brown ones making me feel uncomfortable under his stare. He closed his eyes once more and focused hard, my hand touched his cheek.

_What's going on? _I asked silently.

Edward's eyes opened fully and stared at me again.

"I heard for a moment then." He said more to Carlisle, Carlisle looked to me.

"I was using my gift, that's why."

All the eyes in the room hadn't left me since the rude interruption; I pushed Edward's hands away, I could never focus with everyone staring and touching me.

"I don't understand." I said gently and Carlisle shook his head, him and my father were obviously having a silent conversation about me. If it was about me I should be involved.

Quickly, I swung my legs off the side of the couch and stood to face them as Carlisle shook his head again.

"What happened?" I asked, I was secretly thrilled at my mind now being protected. I no longer had to be careful of my thoughts around Edward any longer.

"I don't know, Alice saw your future suddenly go blank." Bella chided softly. She stood nibbling at her fingernails nervously; her eyes were set on Dad as his conversation now came into the open. Most of our family had sat down baffled by his revelation.

"At first we thought maybe it was because of Jacob, and then we remembered his off visiting Sam." Edward continued. "We didn't know what to do then and came straight back here."

Edward finally looked back to me.

"You called out to see if I was here. Surely you would have known that as soon as you were within the vicinity. After all I do have a distinct _smell_." I asked calmly.

"That's it. We can't smell you either, I had no idea you were here. It's like you don't exist, like you're protected." Edward continued to speak. "Carlisle?"

I watched my grandfather take in a deep breath, he shook his head and looked to me.

"Extraordinary. Do you think her powers have grown?" Carlisle asked Edward, Edward shook his head violently.

"No, that's Bella's gift. Nessie can only project."

"Hello I'm right here!" This whole 'talking about me like I'm not here' business was starting to get on my nerves. I was starting to grow impatient now.

Who cares if I was now undetectable, surely that was a good advantage?

"Renesmee this is not the time for a tantrum!" Edward scolded. Something inside me switched, suddenly the anger overtook me, like a huge wave soaking me straight through. I could feel my cheeks burning and my eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Fine! But this is the time to keep me involved. No more tests are being done until I say so now. I'm sick to death of you all treating me like a, like a, _child_. I'm leaving now and if I don't see any of you for the rest of the day I'll be happy!" I stormed from the room screaming, at the last moment I swirled around to face my stunned Dad before slamming the office door shut.

The bang was ear splitting.

As I charged across the hallway, in my wake I ended up destroying two vases and broke the handle on my bedroom door. Nothing reflected anger like a few broken possessions.

Why treat me like a child? And if they were going to treat me like one then I'd act like one. I could see this tantrum being the first of many, and I wasn't guilty about it. Not at all.

As I lay on my bed still seething, I started to dwell on the events of today.

Where the hell had all that anger suddenly arisen from? I never thought I'd had it in me. And then, secondly, I still couldn't shake this missing feeling.

I was definitely missing a part of my life.

Now I know I should have more important things on my mind like the fact I am now a mental mute and that I am apparently undetectable but I was putting my own thoughts first.

I rolled over clutching Jacob's pillow under my chin as I slipped into a deep sleep.

"_Don't leave me."_

_The voice echoed around the darkness of wherever I was. I felt scared, which was justified as I stared into the midnight._

_"Who's there?" I choked out taking ginger steps forward. A small movement was heard to my left and my eyes tried to track it. Even with my increased eyesight I could not fight this blackness._

_A small whisper of a word I couldn't understand echoed around me._

"_Wisatsu'upat."_

"_Nessie!" Jacobs voice now called as the vision began to haze. The small voice repeated the word again._

"Nessie!" Jake shook me hard as I finally fell out of my dream breathing heavily. "You were screaming."

I closed my eyes and hugged him again tight. I was suddenly back in my room, my comfortable, familiar room that was a perfect escape from that black hole. My breathing rate was off the chart.

"It was a nightmare." I felt him hug me tighter as if he could squeeze the negativity. I repeated it to myself silently.

_Only a silly little nightmare._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shied away from the subject, my dreams were always strange. This one was no stranger from the next, perhaps a little more scary but nothing of giant proportions.

"Aren't you more worried about the other thing?" I asked. "Everyone else is."

My breathing had finally returned to a normal level as I gave Jake a smaller smile.

"The free mind thing?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrows, I nodded.

"And the whole being undetectable thing." I made quotation marks with my hands as I spoke my father's words. Jake pulled me close to his chest and kissed my head.

"They'll figure it out. We should just enjoy it while it lasts, right?"

I smiled against his tight black shirt inhaling as much of him as possible.

_See? It's all good, the nightmare is over._

"Wisatsu'upat" came a small whisper.

I pulled from Jake and stood off the bed listening around the room.

"Wh-?" Jake started, I held a finger to my lips.

"Wisatsu'upat."

"Do you hear that?" I questioned trying to repeat the word. Jake shook his head.

"What am I supposed to be hearing?" he whispered, his ears prickled up. The little voice didn't sound again.

"It's a weird word, Wisatsu'upat?" I offered unsure. Jacob's eyes widened.

"When did you learn Quileute?"

"Huh?" I turned and cocked my head to the side as Jacob sat at the edge of the bed, he patted the space beside him.

"Wisatsu'upat, is the word for woman or mother. It's Quileute." Jacob spoke slowly to me and my eyes grew wider. I'd never heard that before this evening.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Jacob took my hand and I lay my other on top.

I suddenly had a revelation which stabbed at my heart viciously. As I thought about it again it explained my absent feeling. Everything suddenly made sense.

"Jacob?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

I was asking questions a lot today, especially those on a serious note.

"Go ahead." Jacob stayed serious, as if he could sense this was going to be heavy loaded. I stood up and walked to the window slowly, watching the beautiful sunset. I was almost glad when Jacob didn't join me. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Do you ever wonder why you imprinted on me?" I asked quietly as I decided to run with this revelation, I was talking about these things a lot today -it seemed to be a reoccurring theme. "Let's be honest I'm not the most likely to pass on the wolf gene. Seriously?"

I didn't dare look at him as I spoke, the missing feeling seemed to be growing more prominent by the minute. Shouldn't it be ebbing? Leaving as I spilled my guts, so to speak?

"Yes." He sighed as he now joined me. "I've often thought about it to be honest, but I've come to the conclusion that the Black line is to be carried on by my sisters – not me. Maybe I'm infertile too Nessie."

"What so you get me by default?" I snorted, a single tear glistened from the side of my eye. The feeling started nipping at my heart. I finally understood the reason behind this feeling.

I couldn't give Jacob what his instincts were asking him for – children.

The stabbing at my heart was hurting more now. Shouldn't this feeling be going now?

"No, no, no." Jake began.

The tears fell quicker this time as I shook my head. I was right. Jacob was stuck with me, I was holding him back. It was all _my_ fault.

"I love you because I do, not solely because of the imprinting. We're meant to be."

"Jake, If I'd never been born…" I started.

"My life wouldn't be worth living without you. "He finished confidently. "I came to terms with this years ago, my balls just don't work the same way other guys' do." He gave a small laugh but it did not stem the flow of my now cascading river. Always the masochist…

He held me close and let me sniffle for a while before speaking.

"What brought all this on?"

I explained my dream to him quickly and quietly. He listened and didn't interrupt. I then explained the conversation with Carlisle and my revelation.

"Wow, what a busy day love. Are you lonely?" Jake said swallowing. He held me close but before I could answer he spoke again. "I mean, I can spend more time here."

I shook my head and gave a sad smile.

"I don't know what it is, that's the frustration thing! I just can't put my finger on it."

The room was now starting to darken as the sun completely set, I rushed to the lamps to switch them on. Jake eyed me carefully.

"Sorry." I apologized. "It was dark in my dream."

Jake walked to me and kissed me softly, his kiss starting to soothe my worries away as it became more meaningful.

"I'll make the hot chocolate while you shower, then we'll have an early night."

"No, you make the hot chocolate, popcorn and grab a movie while I shower then we can have an all nighter. We haven't had one of those in ages." I corrected tapping him on the nose. He chuckled softly, amused by my sudden change of mood and I entered the en suite quietly.

Once I heard Jacob I leaned against the bath and slid down the tiles until I sat on the floor. As I stared into the mirror I suddenly saw myself in a new light. Was this feeling ever going to leave? Or was it going to remain with me until I let Jake free to live his life?As the thoughts overwhelmed me, the tears began to flow once more.


	6. Coincidence

**Chapter 5 – Coincidence**

_**Nessie's POV**_

I felt like everyone was talking about me. They may not have been saying it to my face but the worry never left my parents eyes, however I was above them. I learnt to block them out.

Me and Jake continued as normal, well he thought we were being normal but I was still riddled with these doubts. So today, as I sat staring at the beautiful sunrise after little sleep again due to this reoccurring nightmare I crept from my bed.

I winced as the bed creaked, quickly looking back to find Jake still snoring lightly. Nothing short of a hurricane could awaken that man from his slumber; his face peaceful in sleep was the complete opposite of my frame of mind. He wouldn't be conscious for hours yet.

I silently walked down the ornate corridors, still dark at this hour in the morning trying not to dwell on what was facing me.

I was scared. Even if I didn't admit it aloud, I truly was frightened at these sudden changes. Why was I suddenly a mental mute? There was only one person I wanted to talk to and she wasn't under this roof, usually I would turn to Esme but this called for special considerations.

It wasn't long before I was sitting on the grass at the bottom of the garden, tapping in the numbers into my cell. I suddenly panicked that she wouldn't be up, then she answered.

"_What are you doing up this early Mrs Black?"_

I gave a sigh of relief as Claire laughed down the phone.

"I was afraid I'd woken you up." I whispered down the receptor. "I just needed a chat."

Claire was quiet a moment, hesitant.

"_Nessie, tell me what's wrong?"_

"I'm so scared Claire." I choked out, failing at keeping my voice even.

"_Start from the beginning."_

I explained the whole situation including the little voice I'd heard and my Jake doubts, Claire was a good listener and didn't speak until I'd finished.

"_Renesmee, you're not alone! I felt like that with Quil, trust me it'll be ok. Talk to Jake about it and I know that this might sound a little odd but could you be pregnant?"_

"No, Claire. I'm not changing."

"_But what if you are?"_

I gave a little laugh, was she joking? I hadn't aged in over ten years.

"You never fail to make me laugh Claire."

"_I'm being serious Nessie, just talk to Jake."_

I felt better after saying my goodbyes and promising to visit after Nahual's funeral. Jake and I had always been honest with each other but I didn't know whether I could bring this up with him, I don't know what was stopping me. It was just a little, I don't know, _awkward._

Walking back into the house I bumped into my Mother. She passed me a glass of orange juice, as if she'd been waiting for me to come back in. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I saw you leave the house earlier, I guessed you'd want something after you'd had your chat." She explained as I drank. I almost choked.

"Did you eavesdrop?" I demanded and she shook her head.

"What you tell your friends is your business…" she suddenly trailed off inspecting me. She tilted my chin to the left and then to the right. I broke from her grasp and stood back.

"What are you doing?"

"Have you gained weight?" she asked and I blushed mortified.

"Not that I'm aware of, but so what if I have?"

"Nothing, you look healthier this morning that's all, it's like you're glowing. I'm going out now with Alice and Esme so you and Jake will have to entertain yourselves until lunch" She smiled and kissed my cheek before ducking away so I couldn't read her eyes. But I'd seen it over and over again. The worry.

I walked back towards my bedroom and when I reentered I found Jake still asleep. Silently, I crawled into bed and snuggled up close as I was still in my pajamas, wrapping my arms around him.

He stirred and rolled over to hug me.

"What time is it?" he muttered eyes still closed.

"A little after six." I whispered. He snuggled closer and sighed breathing his warm breath over my face.

"Why are you awake then?" he said now sounding more awake, still he kept his eyes closed.

"I couldn't sleep so I phoned Claire."

"That's nice." He muttered shutting down again. I snuggled up closely to him and he tightened his grip.

"Can we talk?" In asked quietly, he nodded still half unconscious and I pushed him until he jerked awake.

"Ok, ok. I'm up, sheesh." He finally sat up in bed rubbing his eyes.

He watched me for a moment and then I started.

"Claire said it would be a good idea to talk to you about this." I started.

"Her and her psychology major." He laughed. I gave a small false laugh in response.

I started to pick at the blanket.

"I'm scared Jake."

He held me tight and kissed my forehead, rocking me like a little baby.

"About what?"

"Everything. The nightmare that keeps haunting me, the sudden physical and mental differences. It's not normal."

"No offence Nessie, but we've never been normal."

I gave him a small smile. He had cheered me up and suddenly the future didn't look too dark. I may not have known what was going to happen but at least I had Jake, t least he would always be there.

I kissed him softly smiling for the first time properly in the past few days.

"I suppose you're right, however Claire has a different crazy theory." I laughed in between his tickles.

The kissing continued.

"And what's that?" he asked from against my neck where he was nuzzled.

"That I'm pregnant." I laughed feeling stupid. Jake suddenly stopped frozen and pulled back. His face was unreadable as he stared me in the eyes. I stopped laughing and touched the side of his lovely copper face.

"And are you?" he asked me now touching my cheek.

"I'm frozen Jake. That'll never happen, I'm sorry." I said swallowing hard and sitting up.

"Think about it though, it makes sense!" he said happily jumping off the bed. My eyes widened at my husband, what had he taken?

I opened my mouth to speak but he silence me by holding up his palm, he was going to run with this. Great.

"Your angry one minute then happy the next, doesn't your hormones do that to you?" he said to me. He then continued.

"Your glowing, and look a lot healthier which you do when you're pregnant." My mind started to comprehend what he was saying.

"You keep hearing a little child, just like Bella did when pregnant with you and it said 'mother' to you. Coincidence?"

I stared into space as he finished speaking. He jumped on the bed and exposed my stomach running his smooth palm over what seemed to be a bloated stomach.

"I think you may be our baby." He whispered smiling at the little swelling had. I touched the area tenderly and smiled at Jake.

"How does this make sense?" I choked out gob smacked, Jake just beamed at me.

"Who cares, we've never been normal but we need to find out."

Suddenly, laying there watching him, Jacob, my husband being animated I knew I was going to be ok.

Then our baby kicked at my stomach in agreement causing me to break into the biggest smile I've ever known.


	7. Happy

**Chapter 5 – Happy**

_**Nessie's POV**_

"Astounding?" was all Carlisle muttered as he pressed his stethoscope to my slightly swollen stomach. His wide eyes were calculating as his hands roamed over the skin, and touching different areas of my stomach.

"So is it true?" I asked nervously. I peeked up at Jake and he was smiling…still. I swallowed hard, if I was pregnant what was going to happen? How could this happen? And the most pressing concern, would I be a good mother?

"It's true Renesmee. You're pregnant, congratulations." He told me putting away the medical paraphernalia. Jacob laughed and kissed my forehead rubbing my hand softly.

"I take it no one else is aware yet?"

I shook my head not trusting myself to speak. I felt that if I opened my mouth to say something I'd start crying madly.

"I think you should tell them soon because you're already into you're second trimester." He told me helping me up.

"Is that the second stage?" Jake asked him and Carlisle nodded.

"Normally we should do a sonogram but if this baby is anything like you it won't be so easy." He chuckled. "But I will get my hands on one soon and we'll try ok?"

"Thanks granddad." I gave him an awkward one armed hug as I left the room. Jacob was walking beside me ready to catch me or something, his eyes worrying. I stopped short at the top of the stairs.

"Jacob I'm pregnant, not on my deathbed."

And that's when the first gasp was heard.

I closed my eyes and swore to myself before peering over the railing. Esme stood below, I blushed.

"Hi gran." I muttered and she blinked in amazement.

"Is it true?" she asked. I didn't move as I blushed deeper, Jacob answered for me.

"Yes Esme it's true, I'm going to be a father!" as he pulled me down the stairs, my face still beetroot from the embarrassment of being caught. I wanted to do this on my grounds, I took a deep breathe ready to speak and then, well…

All hell broke loose.

Alice was the first through the door followed closely by my parents.

"Alice just had a vision." My Mom spoke, shaking.

"About you having…" My Dad continued.

"A baby?" I offered sheepishly. And they nodded. Edward, winded from the blow flopped onto the sofa and I quickly fluttered to his side.

"I know, it's odd…"

"Odd? It's supposed to be impossible!" Alice interjected.

"Obviously it's not."

"How did this happen?"

"I knew you gained some weight but a baby?"

"It'll be lovely to have a baby in the house."

"I'm going to have to shop."

The voices came thick and fast giving me a headache.

_Please just stop._ I begged silently. Jake whistled and everyone came to a hush.

"Thanks." I said taking his hand, he wove him arm around me and I deliberately put that hand on my stomach.

"Yes, I am having a baby. We are just as surprised as you are…trust me. I thought I was frozen too but obviously not." I said exasperated. The room remained silent before Carlisle entered.

"I have a theory." He announced entering. "Maybe you're not frozen but ageing incredibly slowly, you've gone through you're growth spurt and now your aging is less progressive."

"But what about Nahual, Carlisle." Edward asked. "He hadn't changed in centuries."

"I didn't say my theory was perfect but how are we to know exactly how fast a half vampire ages?"

Carlisle turned to look at me before speaking again.

"I think that fetus is the reason you didn't die of that exotic disease Nahual had. I also think the baby is responsible for the other mental and physical changes you've had, for example the apparent mental mute syndrome."

"I'm going to be a grandmother." Bella whispered touching my stomach gently. Her eyes filled with the invisible tears she could no longer cry. My eyes were filled with enough of them for both of us.

"Yes, you are." I nodded. "And you Dad," I said looking at him, "are going to be a grandfather."

He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes if he came over to us.

"Let's just hope this pregnancy is a little less dramatic than our first."

His hand covered Bella's as we stood silently for a moment. The only sound was the breathing in the room and Alice's voice in the other room as she was filling in a currently absent Rosalie and Emmett on the 'juicy gossip'.

- - - - /

"The baby just kicked."

We were flying down the freeway heading to La Push to tell Billy the great news. Jake was still beaming and at the news of the kicking he took one hand off the steering wheel to put it on my stomach.

"I want to feel a kick." He moaned. I laughed lightly before noting Jacob wasn't quite giving the road it's full attention. This did feel me with a sense of unease.

"Hey hands and eyes back on the wheel, I don't want to be road kill anytime soon!"

He did as he was told and I started to rub my stomach automatically.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked me suddenly.

I blushed.

"I'm just trying to figure out when this little one happened."

"Well, Nessie when a girl and boy love each other very much they come together and have a special hug." He said patting my hand in a patronizing way.

"Haha…not."

"Oh and if that's a little girl, there's no way in hell she'll be with a guy long enough for a special hug!"

Just as my maternal instincts were taking over, Jake's were protecting his future daughter/son. He was so excited and that made me excited.

The rest of the car journey was pretty quiet. I left him alone to his thoughts and he left me alone to mine. It was peaceful. I was happy.


	8. Better

**Chapter 5 – Better**

_**Nessie's POV**_

Four hours, about a zillion hugs and kisses later I was zoinked out in the front seat of Jake's car.

"Goodnight everyone." I muttered through the open window and they replied before running back into Billy's house, this party wasn't ending anytime soon.

But my energy was fading pretty fast and just craved my bed!

"Jake come _on_." I moaned letting my eyes slide shut again and curling up. "Let's _go already_"

I was getting cranky, and so would anyone who was being passed around like a bottle of vodka at an underage party.

And frankly, I was sick of it.

"Ok, don't get your knickers in a twist. We'll be going now."

As Jacob slid into the car and started messing around with the heaters, I shivered as the warmth spread through me, relaxing all my tense muscles. Then my cell phone had to ring.

"For the love of –" I groaned flipping open the cell.

"What?" I barked my eyes narrowing in frustration

"_Geez Nessie, who trod on your paw?" _

"Alice, what do you want?"

"_Never mind, we'll discuss this in the morning, because it looks like you two aren't coming home tonight."_

And the line went dead.

"Er, Ness. The car isn't starting." Jake said embarrassed as the car chugged again, his hand kept turning the key religiously.

"Never mind, let's just stay here for the night then." I grumbled getting back out the car and unhappily rejoining the never ending party.

/ - / - /

"Renesmee."

A familiar voice swam through my head and I clutched at the last corner of sleep.

"Nessie? The same voice called again. This time my arm shook and I rolled over groaning.

"Nessie wake up." Jake was now shaking me harder and I was forced to open my eyes, leaving my blissfull dream world.

"But I'm _**tired**_." I grumbled pouting as he kissed my nose softly, the smell of a full cooked breakfast wafted towards me and suddenly my stomach gave a growl.

I was ravenous.

"You eat and then get dressed, we've got a plane to catch."

I was already digging into my food by the time he'd mentioned the last part so I hurried along my chewing to get a word in.

"Wha' pwane?" I spluttered mouth still full of food.

Jake pointed to the plate.

"Eat and then I'll explain everything." With that he took a piece of toast off my plate and left his old bedroom leaving me to my first and definitely not the last meal of the day.

He re-emerged a few minutes later carrying a clean set of obviously female clothes and put them on the bed beside me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as he kissed my neck softly, his hand patted my belly softly and then faced me to answer my question.

"To Denali. Carlisle wants to talk to Eleazer about this and it's best if you stay away from humans for a bit, well at least until you've had the baby."

As Jake said 'baby' his hand patted my little – but pronounced- bump some more.

I chewed the idea over in my head.

"We're spending time with a bitch that I can't stand?" I said breathing heavily and Jake laughed. It was no secret that I had a distaste for Tanya and the thought of spending the remainder of my pregnancy within her company made my skin crawl.

"The more we know about this baby, the better."

In other words I had no choice, if it was going to be good for the baby then it was important. This was very true no matter how much I hated to admit it.

"Also Rosalie and Emmett are there so they can be told the good news."

The though of Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose suddenly made the prospect very more appealing and I was soon jumping off the bed and grabbing the clothes ready to get changed.

The loose slackes were a perfect fit everywhere else except the leg length and the simple shirt hugged my bump.

I noticed this as I stood in the mirror, turning to see my stomach from all angles and then horry crossed my face.

"I'm going to get fat!"

I was never vain so to speak, but I'd always had a good figure and the prospect of losing this figure made me want to cry, in fact my eyes were welling up. What if Jake no longer found me attractive?

I think I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Ness! Don't worry about it, you won't get fat. Your body will change for our baby, not get fat!"

I wasn't convinced.

"But I won't be the same."

"No, you'll be better."

There was a short silence in which Jake has turned my frown to a perfect smile.

"So…come on then Jake. We don't want to miss our plane now do we?"


End file.
